lulus_total_drama_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey
'Zoey', labeled The Indie Chick, was a camper on Camp TV: Radioactive as a member of the Mutant Maggots. She returns as a camper on Camp TV: All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Personality Growing up as an only child in a small west coast town, Zoey was surrounded by the influences of the past. Due to this, she never quite fit in with the other kids. Most of the kids in her town were obsessed with sports, resulting even more in Zoey being an outcast. With no friends and tons of free time, Zoey became invested in indie fashion and style. She would always go out to indie theaters and outlet malls. Zoey is a very sweet girl who always sees the good in everybody, which is why her parents signed her up for Camp TV. Her father hopes that she'll be able to gain friends and a million dollars, while her mother hopes for a boy to enter Zoey's life. Camp TV Radioactive When Zoey arrives in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, she immediately tries to befriend Mike and Brick. Mike quickly shoots her down which upsets her, but Brick tells her that Mike was just being a "bum". After Zoey reaches the island All-Stars Audition Zoey's audition tape begins in her room. She says she wants to join Total Drama because she wants to hang out with other teens her age outside of her small town, go to indie theaters, and wear horn-rimmed glasses. A loud cheering noise and the honking of a car is heard, and Zoey sighs and explains that every Saturday night, the jocks drive up and down Main Street cheering for the football team. She ends with saying that if she were to get on the show, her worst nightmare would be getting voted off by a jock, but she then laughs and says what are the chances of that. Interview What’s your best quality? I get along with everyone! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *The Bertles *Red, lavender, and blue. *Total Action 2 *Fruit! I love oranges. Describe your craziest dream. I was in a huge mall but all the stores kept switching places, so I was always lost. Best memory from childhood? Bringing home my first finger painting. My parents were so proud of me! Most embarrassing moment at school? I once had my shirt on inside out and backwards. I think I got dressed in the dark! Describe the first job you ever had. I was tutoring other kids at school. I loved it when they understood everything! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I want to go into teaching, or maybe be a researcher. My dream date would be with Brick, Mike & Cameron, doing what? I think I’d hang out with ParkadeTire, it’s this awesome band I like! We’d go on tour. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Chill out in a park, and maybe have a picnic. Everyone’s invited! Trivia *Zoey is the only contestant to have dyed her hair red. *As revealed in an interview, Zoey has three pets: a dog, a hamster and a bird. **The dog's name is Milo. **The hamster's name is Ms. Puffycheeks. **The bird's name is Polly. *Zoey, along with Jasmine and Shawn, is one of three contestants to compete in back-to-back seasons. **Of the three, she is the only one to make it to the merge twice. Gallery See also Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island contestants Category:Total Drama All-Stars contestants Category:Females Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Heroic Hamsters